helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Gen 2 (Pokemon Crystal)
Generation 2 of Twitch Plays Pokemon began on March 2nd, 2014. A hack of Pokémon Crystal, "Pokémon Crystal (Emu Edition)" by LocksmithArmy, was played. While it was not the first second generation pokemon game to be streamed on twitch.tv, it was the most popular and viewed after the success of the first generation. Generation 2 ended on March 16th 2014, after 13 days 2 hours and 2 minutes with the defeat of Red on Mt. Silver. History The Gen 2 playthrough began on March 2nd, 2014 at 7:00 AM EST, 12:00 PM GMT, twenty seven hours after the conclusion of Gen 1. Very little was known about the nature of the Rom that would be used for the adventure, except that it would be a Crystal hack. Many users were excited about the final battle in the game with Red and there were a lot of requests made that Red's team be hacked to match that of the final team assembled in Gen 1. Whether this would happen or not was never announced or even implied by the Streamer and it wasn't until the stream reached Red on Mt. Silver that it was discovered Red's team had indeed been changed to the Gen 1 TPP team. Viewership Viewership for Gen 2 remained steady over the course of the first few days, beginning with around 62,900 viewers at launch and reaching a high of around 89,000 viewers a few hours after launch, as many were still riding the high of successfully completing Gen 1 in 16 days, however the toll began to show as the stream dropped to as a little as 20,000 in only four days. By the 13th day only 17,000 people were present for the victory on Mt. Silver. It is thought that because of the short span of time between Gen 1 and Gen 2 players were feeling rushed and wiped out from the exhausting adventure with Red. Major Events *The Gator Wars *Johto Wars *Operation Love *The Wrath of Helix *The Open Slot A more comprehensive timeline can be found here. Completing the Game The following Pokémon were in AJ's party when he finally beat Red. The final battle can be viewed here. Unlike the first generation there were only five Pokémon in the party, previously occupied by Ace since the Hall of Fame was achieved. Many referenced the final slot as being left open in honor of the fallen comrades. See the open slot . *Brian *Burrito *Katie *LazorGator *Solid Snake Lore Early lore A lot of the early lore of generation two consisted of continuation of the lore from the first generation including the religions and memes that it spawned. This caused an eventual uproar amongst followers of the stream wanting the new generations lore to unfold on its own rather than be forced by the previous generation. It is commonly thought that one of the reasons for this was that LazorGator was so strong that there were not as much events or interaction with other Pokémon characters. This would lead to the Gator Wars where forces struggled either to release or keep LazorGator which resulted in the release of two short lived, but beloved, characters Admiral and Prince Omelette which eventually settled the Gator Wars and from which after the lore started focusing on LazorGator's quest for revenge. Revenge With the release of Admiral, LazorGator learned Cut in his place. It is commonly depicted that LazorGator picked up the sword of his fallen comrade and swore to avenge him. No gods or kings, only 'mon Eventually with the Gator Wars over and as the lore settled down a new force was heard. There were no gods, nor were there any kings amongst us in this generation. There were only 'mon and the story of their journey. The storytelling focused on the characters being ordinary 'mon who would unite through friendship and a common goal and backtracked to how they had met. Save file The save file for generation two can be found here; *Download 1 Category:Generation 2